eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Kojirou
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Strong base stats * Best stackable self buff in the game * Able to move enemies up and down * Relatively good single target damage | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Skillset has limited range and AOE * Very fragile if not in the front row * Minor Wait time on some skills * Potentially troublesome unlock requirement |} Skills |} Kojirou is unlocked after the Protagonist is awarded MVP of over 30 battles, which may be difficult depending on how you build him or who you send him into battle with. Forging the Golden Apple item and equipping it onto the Protagonist will make this requirement fly by very quickly though. Kojirou is a very self-centered character built for dueling, with both stats and skills that support a full-frontal offensive. She uses Slash as her basic attack, which is average in all categories. Her second skill, Upward Slash is a simple attack that sacrifices a little width of range for higher damage and the ability to manipulate positioning of enemies on the board. At only 1 cost, it's a handy skill for cheap damage, but requires you to be in an adjacent file to the enemies you wish to target, so keep in mind that the effect of the skill itself may move your target outside of its own range if you're positioned in the bottom file. Suigetsushin is where Kojirou starts to really starts to shine. It's a self buff that raises all stats by 2, and has no delay whatsoever, allowing almost instantaneous action after use. Similarly to any other stat +2 buffs, you may have up to two total stacks of the buff on a single unit simultaneously, which means you can get all of her stats +4! Stacking her buff brings her stats up to 12 Atk, 8 Def (10 in the front row), 12 Spd, and 5 Luck (25% crit), which makes her even stronger in overall stats than the Ancient Heroes. The only downside is the 40 wait time, which may result in her eating a crit or cancel skill and losing the charge. While that can be completely mitigated via equipping Sampo Quern (-50 Wait), I feel like that item is much better used on other heroes with numerous high wait skills. Instead, I suggest equipping the Magic Lamp (-20 Wait), which will cut the wait time for Suigetsushin in half and completely eliminate Wait time on her final skill, Tsubame Gaeshi. Tsubame Gaeshi is a very strong, but also very limited hero skill. On the upside, it deals a monstrous 420% damage split between two hits, which is further boosted up by a delicious +50% Crit Rate boost. This high damage and reliable crit rate, coupled with a very reasonable delay time, makes it one of the better damaging skills in the game, and it is also able to hit two panels, potentially dicing two enemies at once. In addition, it will move any surviving enemies down for each hit, which guarantees that they'll either get slammed to the bottom file or take bonus collision damage. The downside is that it has very limited range, the same as the basic Bludgeon skill (Strike). As such, if you're positioned in the top file, the skill will move the enemies out of the range of all of your skills except for your basic Slash. Additionally, you'll only be able to hit enemies positioned in the back row that are also in the same file as Kojirou. There's also the issue of the minor wait time, but as I said above, the Magic Lamp item is the perfect cure for that ailment. All said, combined with the right positioning and Suigetsushin's awesome self buffs, this skill is really a monster. Items As Kojirou is a very straight forward damage-focused hero, the best items for her share that goal. Increasing base stats is the easiest and best way to compliment her strengths, but don't forget how useful the Magic Lamp can be for reducing Wait time on her skills. Items that give meter can also help her to use Suigetsushin on her first turn, which is usually the first thing you want to do with Kojirou. Good Item Synergy: # Sword items #* Reliable Atk boosts coupled with minor boosts other stats is the best compliment her strengths # Luck boosts #* Though her base luck is rock bottom, these synergize with her self buff to turn Tsubame Gaeshi into a guaranteed crit # Wait reduction #* Specifically, Magic Lamp synergizes well with her skillset and isn't very useful to most other heroes # Brave gain #* Items that give Brave at the start of the battle and items that give Brave per turn are both helpful in buffing herself early Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters